Prince of Wolves
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Cat life always boring but not anymore when a hottest exchange student came. Everything has change! Cat was very shock when she just mates Beck who is the Prince soon-to-be-leader Alpha in wolves pack. Will Cat fell in love with Beck or not? Bat-Army!


**Okay I just thought of an awesome idea for BAT story! I hope you readers like this story!**

**I do not own Victorious if I had I would make Cat and Beck _spend a lot more together!_ **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>'Life is boring ne?' <em>A young seventeen years old girl. Who had brown eyes and red long hair above her hips. She's is 5'2 1/2 ft, weight 90 lbs and she's mostly always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. She is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often thinks you mean something offensive until you clarify it with her. And she's very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. She is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and naive. And lastly this young girl name is Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls her Cat.

Cat hum while listen the songs from her stereo. Cat pause when she heard her favorite song next.

Cat squeal excited and she ran toward her stereo and turn up the loud volume.

Cat smile while dance around, _"La la la la. Ya I could've been the one you noticed, I could've been all over you. I could've been like all the others. Is that what I'm supposed to do? It would've been really stupid, if I would've went out with you. To give you everything you wanted, it would've been way to soon. I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough, I try to walk away. I try to be innocent, I try to be rough, but I just wanna play. You're my DAYDREAM. You know that I've been think' about you lately. And everytime I look at you I can't explain I feel insane. I can't get away your my DAYDREAM. La la la la. Ya, if I tell you what I'm thinkin' and I let myself trust you. Can you give me what I'm missing? Can you make my dreams come true? I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough, I try to walk away. I try to be innocent, I try to be rough, but I just wanna play. You're my DAYDREAM. You know that I've been thinkin' about you lately. And everytime I look at you I can't explain I feel insane. I can't get away your my DAYDREAM. I always wanted someone. I've been waiting so long. Could you be that someone? Are you my? Your me, your my, your my DAYDREAM you know that I've been thinkin' about you lately. And everytime I look at you I can't explain I feel insane. I can't get away your my DAYDREAM. And you know, you know, you know, your makin' me insane. And you know, you know, you know, your doin' it again. And you know you know, you know, your makin' me insane. And you know, you know, you know, your doin' it again." _Cat smile wide and she turn down the volume. Cat yawn while cover her mouth, "So tired." Cat looks at her clock. It's almost 7:05 which 25 minutes 'till the school start.

Cat glance at the mirror, she wear a cute v-neck pure pink spaghetti top shirt, white puffy skirt pass her mid-thigh, white crystal resin rivets hot cute flat sandals, and a white headband with littlest thousands of golden stars on her head.

Cat smiles and grab her backpack and leave her room in rush.

**-Arrive at the High school-**

Cat skipped toward her locker, "Hey Cat!" Cat turns her head and smile wide.

"Hey Tori." Tori smile, Tori had long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her skin is tan, she has cheekbones, and Tori Vega is a very beautiful girl. Almost all boys had crush on her but Tori doesn't know.

"So I was thinking tha-"Girls girls girls!" a voice cut Tori off and Tori rolled her eyes in annoying.

Cat giggle, "Hey Trina."

"Yeah yeah, listen!" Tori sighed bored while Cat frown.

"What?" Trina grinned.

"There's gotta be three exchange students, they all come from Africa!" Trina squealed and Tori raise her eyebrow.

"Wow an Africa? I wonder if they bring a monkey with them." Cat giggle while Tori and Trina stare at her and shake their head.

"Anyway, I also heard that two exchange students will be here but the other student will be here tomorrow." Tori stare at her older sister.

"How in the world did you hear this from?" Trina raises her eyebrow and looks at her little sister as if Tori had three heads.

"Duh, from Lyndsey." Tori blinked.

"She doesn't like you."

"So I know her." Tori shake her head and Cat close her locker. The bell sang and the rest of students went to their classes.

**-In the Sikowitz class-**

"Alright, we have three exchange students but today there'll be two and other will be here tomorrow." Sikowitz said and Tori lean on Cat.

"I wonder why the exchange students transfer here when there's three more week left 'till summer vacation." Tori whispers and Cat shrugged her shoulder.

"Come on in and introduce yourselves!" two students walk inside and stand on the small stage. One is a girl and other is a boy. The boy smile and wave, "Yo I'm Andre Harris. I was born in Australasian and study in Africa for three years." Andre had brown hair, brown eyes, and he seems to be friendly, charming and not to forget he is good looking.

Cat glance at Tori who's stare at him, _'Ohhh...Tori has a crush~!' _Cat silence giggly herself.

And a girl who looks to be very Goth and very punk-like in her attitude, she had blue-green eyes, black hair with blue/green streaks in her hair, she also had piercing, tattoos and her kin is noticeably pale. "Jade West...from Middle East and have been study in Africa in four years." Jade said coldly as she cross her arms.

"Whoa somebody gotta be a little tick off." Tori whisper to Cat and Cat notice that Jade glare dagger at Tori.

Cat tilter her head in confusion, _'Can she hear her?' _Cat thought.

"Okay Andre and Jade sit behind Tori and Cat." Sikowitz pointed at Cat and Tori.

Cat looked out at the window in daydream about red cupcakes.

**-After school-**

Cat walks while humming some random song, Cat stop when she saw a long black limo right in front of her neighbor. Mrs. and Mr. Chase, which they are very nice, people and always care for Cat.

Cat is very curious and she decides to run upstairs and take her binoculars and watch through her window.

Cat ran toward her house and quickly run upstairs to her room. Cat shut her door and grabs her red binoculars and looked through. Cat watch as the man step out of the limo which Cat guess it's probably a driver. The driver man walks toward the last door but the door open. Cat eyes widen when she saw the_** hottest **_teenage boy she ever seen in her life.

The boy shut the door and looked up, Cat take a good look at the boy. He had sexy dark brown hair, black polo shirt that show his muscle, black jeans with a chain on his right side, black biker boots, sexy olive skin. And once again, that boy is drop-dead gorgeous _**and**_ sexy.

Cat still staring and suddenly the boy turn his head up at the window where Cat's room is.

Cat eyes wide as her breathe stop. The teenage boy stare and he slowly smirk and look away. Cat blink a few times and she took a step back while shake her head.

_"At last I found you Caterina, mon amour." _Cat jump slightly in shock as she dropped her binoculars.

_'Wha-what was that about?' _Cat thought in confuse, scare, shock, cautious and disbelief.

_'Is that a voice? Or was it my imaginations?' _Cat thought and she sigh softly.

"I'm just tired. I need to go to sleep." Cat thought out loud and changes her clothes into her pajama.

Cat wears red mid-thigh shorts and white tank top.

Cat climb her bed and snuggle her confront and slowly into her dreamland. But she hear a last words before she fully sleep on her bed.

_"Le beau rêve, mon amour." _

**-In the morning-**

Cat wake up and she take a shower, brush teeth and getting ready for school.

Cat wear a mid-thigh puffy cute pale pink skirt, white legging to reach under her knees, red v-neck short-sleeves silk shirt, pink converse with red cupcakes on her each side. Cat smiles wide and grab her backpack and leave her house before she locks the door.

**-Arrive at the HS-**

Cat quickly opens her locker and takes her book out of her backpack and put in her locker and then she close her locker. Cat heard a bell sang and she ran toward her first class.

**-Sikowitz Class-**

Cat walk in but stopped when the rest of students turn their head toward her, "Ah...Cat hurry and take your seat." Cat nod her head and she sat down on the chair near the window in the back row since the front row was full already.

"As I was saying, the exchange student who didn't come yesterday has come today. You can come in!" Cat looked up and her eyes wide in shock when she recognize him.

_'It's him...that sexy boy...whoa, what's wrong with me?' _Cat shakes her head; clear her mind.

The boy smirk, "Name Beck Oliver, born in Canada but raise in France and had been study in Africa four years." Cat tilted her head.

"Beck." Cat rolled her tongue in whisper to text his name. Cat look at Beck and pause when she notice Beck's eyes on hers.

_'Mysterious brown eyes.' _Cat thought then she blink and shake her head.

_'What is __**wrong **__with me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay short chapter I know, I just want to know what you readers think.<strong>

**Please R&R! And join BAT army~!**


End file.
